the reunion
by ulrich4me
Summary: Yumi has a boyfriend, but does the so called boyfriend know about her last love crush? READ TO FIND OUT! i'm kind of new at this so go easy on me ok!
1. We Meet Again KINDA

It has been 1year that odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy have seen Yumi. She had graduated from kadic and went of to college. She had changed a lot. Her hair had grown out and had change into a dark brunette color and had put light blonde streaks in her hair. She had pierced her tongue. She wore clothes that exposed her body a little bit more. She wore a lot of tank tops and a lot of mini-mini skirts. They matched her tanned nicely curved body and had perfect sized boobs. But guess what, she had a boyfriend. His name was Jake. He was a hot dirty blonde. He was tan and muscular. He was very handsome. He had blue eyes. He was very, very hot. What girl would not want him? Yumi of coarse had him. And jake had Yumi. They were perfect for each other. They were both into studies. They were so cute together……

So meanwhile…..

Ulrich, odd, Jeremy and aelita were walking past a park when Ulrich stopped a saw a familiar face. But this face was with her boyfriend. Ulrich asked the gang and said "hey doesn't that girl look familiar? It's like I've seen her before. Odd said, "hey your right! She does look familiar but from where? Aelita then said "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! That looks like Yumi! It finally came back to me. That girl has to be Yumi! Ulrich said, "aelita, don't be so ridiculous, that not….. Ok maybe she does look like Yumi, but only a little." Odd said "Or maybe by a whole lot!!! She looks hot! I'm going to go talk to that girl. Aelita said, NO YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT BOY WITH HER, THAT'S PROBABLY OH I DON'T KNOW, HER BOYFRIEND!!!!! And besides I don't know if Yumi would want to dump her sexy boo for her odd ex-friend! Odd said "And what if that not Yumi anyways! You can't be that sure, nor can you?" But Ulrich said "but that can't be Yumi… I mean Yumi that can not be Yumi; she looks like a professional model!!!!!!!!!" "Dude it has to be her, I'll just ask her." So odd went ahead and said "um excuse me but you look very familiar. Is your name um oh I don't know, um Yumi?" Yumi answered and said "um yeah, um how do you know my name?" Then Jake asked "um Yumes, do you know this guy?" saying it while putting his protecting arm around Yumi's waist. Odd said "bingo" and ran off. Jake and Yumi were just left there dazed and confused.


	2. jeolosy and rage

Ok so this is chapter 2, (yeah, or not)

Oh wait, i forgot the crappy disclamer thing, ok!

i do not own the show and if i did, i would be filthy rich and would not be writing fanfiction stories GOT THAT!

Just read people, **READ!**

Odd was having this weird moment in his head, actually a horribly yet happy moment. If that was yumi then ulrich would go insane not to talk about really jeolous.

When odd came back, ulrich asked "well what dud she say!"

"calm down buddy, yes it was her!

"I can't believe it! I...I **WAIT THEN WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BOY DOING WITH MY YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ulrich was full of rage and could not see anybody with yumi exept for him.

"Whoe, ulrich, calm the heck down, really your acting like a total bh and besides whats the problem, i thought you over her!

"Yeah well, i might had said that, i say alot of things. i mean, what am i going to do, she looks like a freakin godess and she with that freak. What the hell does she see in him anyways!"

Aelita steped in the conversation and said "well he is kinda cuta and OMG his hair is so sexy!"

"Hey who side are you on!

At The Park...

"So yumi do you know that guy?" asked her jeolous boyfriend. "I don't know but he does look familiar like i know him or something, why are you jeolous?" "NO, i mean, no besides i have you and they don't." And gave her a tender kiss and turned into a makeout scene

With the gang...

"Great, now that guy is kissing her, i'm going over there!" said ulrich disgusted. Odd tried to stop him but could'nt! "Wait! ulrich don't, c'mon your gonna make a freakin scandal, she does'nt even remember you maybe!!!" Odd said almost screaming causing everybody to stare at the two insane men.

"I don't care, i'm going over there to give that guy a piece of my mine!"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO! SORRY BUT I JUST HAD TO BRING IN A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now tell me what should ulrich do?**

**Send me ideas when you sumbit a review!**

**Oh, and make sure to read chapter1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. surprises,surprises & surprises

So i kida got this idea from LyokoWarrior12 but i'm gonna change it a little! I'll give props to LyokoWarrior12

So here it is, chapter 3...

Ulrich ran over there like a maniac a pretended like he lost something.

Um excuse me but um i've lost something?" This caused the couple to stop there makingout scene and jake had his hand on her breast and quickly looked up to see a guy standing right infrot of him. Yumi being the kind person(in this story yumi is gonna act kinda like a bh sorry!) asked him ulrich(which she does not know its him) asked "well what did you lose?" Ulrich got lost staring at her dark brown eyes and then her boobs(sorry i ruined the moment) but stupid jake interruped him and waved a hand in his face. He quickly snapped out of his daze and put a frown.

Ulrich said " i'm acutally talking to her"

Jake said "well right know your talking to her boyfriend and you better leave before you pi$$ me off!" Yumi interrupted and steped in between jake and ulrich but when she looked at ulrich's she started to feel butterflies in her stomach and said "you look very familiar, do o know you?"

Ulrich replied and said "yes, you do know me and iknow you, I'm...

**Another cliffhanger, what to you think is going to happen next? Should it be**

**a.ulrich reveals his identity and yumi and the fluff BEGINS! or**

**b.Let ulrich beat the crap out of jake**

**Sumbit your review and send me more ideas!**

**Chapter 4 is on its way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is, **CHAPTER 4**

Previous on The Reunion...

Jake said "well right know your talking to her boyfriend and you better leave before you pi$$ me off!" Yumi interrupted and steped in between jake and ulrich but when she looked at ulrich's she started to feel butterflies in her stomach and said "you look very familiar, do o know you?"

Ulrich replied and said "yes, you do know me and iknow you, I'm...

"I'm, uh,uh a somebody"

"Really cause you look very familiar...WAIT!" She grabed his face and stared into his eyes and remembered!

"ULRICH! Is that you?"

Stupid Jake got into the conversation "hey,hey,hey, you know this guy Yumes?"

"Yumes! is this what this pig calls you? Probably just wants to use you in bed!

Jake steped closer to him, about to punch him but ulrich had fast reflects. Until yumi steped in between them again trying to stop the fight from happening.

"hey, can you guys just cool it! I swear if i get hit, you'll both end up in the the worst place you'll never imagine to be in!"

Odd came in and tried to hold Ulrich."hey man cool it! This guy is probably not even worth it! Besides, your juliet wouldn't want to see you like this!" Ulrich smirked at the comment. Yumi was trying to change the subject, "Um Jake, why don't you go get me an ice cream cone" she said while making a puppy pout face that no other men could resist.

"FINE! I'll go get you one"

"Sorry, he always gets like this, he has a little of a temper problem"

"YUMI!" Aelita came out of nowhere and tackled her making them both fall to the ground.

"Its good to see to to Aelita! Oh and i can't breath..."

"oh sorry!" Then jeremy ran over there and gave her a hug and odd too. Yumi just sigh "...oh boy, here comes the pain!"

Now it was ulrich turn to hug Yumi but ulrich wanted more. Yumi just stared at him and said "Well can i get a hug, pretty,pretty please!" Ulrich just laughed and huged her. But they both felt a connection that was lost and found again...

**AND YES! Another Cliffhanger. Well i need more ideas so please tell what should happen next! Send an idea when you sumbit a review please!**

**Chapter 5 is coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok People! Have No Fear, Chapter 5 Is Here!(that sounded sooooooooooo corny. Oh Well, just read got dammit! READ)

Yumi's POV

When Ulrich and I huged, i felt warmed in my body, he smelled so good, actually a whole lot good. God damn he looked so sexy! Wait, i can't say that, i like jake, or do i? Oh Ulrich why the hell did you have to come back!

Ulrich's Pov

Yumi looked really good! I just coud'nt believe it was her. But i ain't so happy about Mr.shit head here! What the heck is yumi doing with that jake guy or whats his face. I mean, she's suppose to be with me! "I really,really missed you yumi" i said to her, she just looked back at me and giggled. God she looked so sexy! She smelled so god damn good like vanilla and honey. Oh Yumi why the hell did you have to come back!

End of POV

Odd had broken the silence and said "um...well we should get going, we have to go back home, its getting late.

Yumi replied "Oh well...uh oh wait i'll give you my number and address. You can call me anytime!" But you could tell there was a speck of disapointment in her voice.

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer, i promise! But first what should ulrich do**

**a)call yumi and take a romantic walk with her and then some stuff happens(cough,cough,Wink,Wink,cough,cough)**

**b)ulrich gets really jeolous and gets angry with yumi and screams at her face making her cry(yes,i know,so,so sad!)**

**or...**

**c)jake gets mad and starts to rape her and abuse her and ulrich walks in in the middle of it and becomes a HERO! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sumit your idea or answer choice when you review**

**Chapter 6 is close than you think...**


	6. A whole lot of thinking

So all you people have read the previous chapter and i decided to do all the answer choices people! Yal happy NOW! Lets continue...

Chapter 6

The next day, odd and ulrich were talking.

"So dude, are you gonna call her or what?"

"Odd what are talking about, first of all, she has a freakin boyfriend and number two, i'm not sure she even likes me...oh odd, i don't know what the hell to do. My feelings for her are tearing me apart!"

"AND! Ulrich for crying out loud!, your a nice guy that no girl can resist. Were 18, were men,were hunters in the jungle and what happens in the jungle, stays in the jungle! If you like her sooooooooooooooooo much than you have to win her back! She's the target and your the lion, you have to be ready and when the time comes,her guard is down,then you attack! But first you have to get rid of Mr.pretty face."

"Odd there is nothing pretty about shit face!"

"Who's...oh so thats what you call him! Dude, you've got it bad!"

"I know. But how do i win her back?

"Do what you do best, be the nice,hansom guy that you are. Besides yumi liked you when she was here, i positive that she's not over you!"

"Alright odd! For once, i gonna take your advice, i'll give her a call tomorrow!"

And so the two boys went to sleep and getting ready for Phase 1, Make yumi love ulrich! (ps.ulrich and odd own a apartment and live together, not in a you know what way)

The Morning...

Ulrich's POV

Well i was getting ready to call yumi, i could'nt even sleep at all, just hearing her voice made me so exicted!

Oh boy, here i am, dialing her number, here goes nothing.

"Hello"

"Yumi is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, who's calling?"

"Its me Ulrich"

"Oh, hi ulrich, whats wrong?"

"Um nothing i was actually wondering if you know...if your not doing anything,um maybe,uh we could go somewhere as well for fun"

"Oh well i would love too. Besides i'm not doing anything and Jake is school doing some kind of test.""Really, well are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, i need to get of my lazy ass. So where do we met at?"

"What about at the beach in about a half hour? Is that okay with you?"

"Ok, Sure well see you then, i'll go get ready!"

"Ok, bye Yumi."

"Bye!"

"Phase 1 complete" ulrich before getting ready to meet Yumi.

Yumi POV

OMG, ulrich invited me to the beach! I can't wait. But what the heck i'm i going to do with Jake? Maybe i should just...no,no besides me and Ulrich are just friends! Just simple friends... i think. Ok forget about Jake, this is about me having fun and what Jake won't know won't hurt him. Well i better go find a sexy bikini to wear! Wait! what am i saying? Maybe i had to much Vodka last night! ALOT!

At the beach...

Ulrich was waiting for Yumi. His nice toned body and nice abs just made him look more attrative. All the girls were flirting with him. But his eyes were on the prize and the prize was yumi. He was the fierce lion waiting for a good long chase...

Yumi finally arrived at the beach looking beutiful in her pink pokedot bikini and showed off her kicking ass body. (i know,i know pink is not yumi's color but just go along with me here!)

"Hey Ulrich!"

"Hey Yum...Uh WOW!

"You don't look bad yourself!"

They both blushed and on the inside they felt this hot connection...

**Well this is another cliffi!But i need some more events that will happen at the beach that will end up to ulrich screaming at her and Jake finding out and then rapes her and abuses her and Ulrich saves her and becoes the hero!YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE SUMBIT ALL YOUR IDEAS AND HELP ME FINISH THIS FRAKIN STORY! I'M GONNA STOP TALKING KNOW. **

**CHAPTER 7 IS COMING SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really trying to make the Chapters longer, SORRY!

CHAPTER 7

"So you made it!"

"Well i told you i was coming! I would never lie to you. So what do you want to do?

"Well talk, catch up on things."

"Oh, ok, well i'll go first. Um well right after i left, i went to to college to study performing arts"

"Whoe,you an actress, i never guess you becoming an actress!"

"WELL, don't laugh, i'm still the same sweet yumi that you knew back at kadic only i like to drink sometimes. I got a little wild. Wait, what about you Mr!"

"Me, i'm the same guy that you knew before."

"What no girlfriend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Gosh i was just asking!"

"You know what? I'm getting hungry! What about you?"

"Yeah me too!"

"Well lucky for you sentorita i brought something for both of us."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,how cute, a picnic basket? What the heck happen to your boy brain?"

"Well, do you want to eat or not? I'll race you!"

"FINE! Starting...now!"

She ran off leaving ulrich way behind!

"HEY! Thats CHEATING!"

Ulrich took her to a pool club which also had a golf field.(i got this idea from a movie, can you guess?)

"Ok ready,try this",ulrich was spoon feading her(hawcute!)

"Wow, this is sooooooooo good! You made this?"

"Maybe"

"YOU WISH! Okay my turn",then yumi started to spoon fead him."Now can you catch this?"

"Ok bring it on, i love this game!" Yumi through a peanut at him and he caught it with his mouth.

"Yeah!!!!! One point to Mr. Ulrich Stern!"

"Ok now its your turn!" Ulrich threw a handful of raisins at her.

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna get you!"

Ulrich started to run leaving yumi to chase him.

Finally Ulrich stoped and was out of air and so was yumi but they were also giggling. Yumi charged at him in a playfull way but ulrich caught her risks gently.

"You sure you gonna get me?"

"YES!"

She stragled all over the place until she made ulrich trip causing them both to fall on top of each other. They both started to giggle but their eyes met and locked on each other. Slowly their faces started to move closer and closer and closer and...the sprinklers turned on and soaked both of them.(Hah,you thought they were gonna kiss) making them snap out of their dream.

Ulrich got up and gently helped yumi up.

"May i have this dance?" he said in a britsh accent.

"Well of coarse you may" she replied in a british accent too ant they both started to dance around, jump around in a foolish way through the wey grass. They both finally had stoped laughing hysterically and landed on the ground out of air holding hands.

"You know i missed you alot Ulrich"

"I missed you too Yumi"

Yumi just replied by giving him the most warmest smile ever.

But what they did'nt know is that somebody was watching them. 'you see, what the heck was i worried about! I'm having fun with ulrich and what jake won't know won't hurt anybody'yumi thought to her self, but what she did'nt know is that someone was gonna get hurt and it was not going to be Jake...

**Well,what do you think? Need more ideas for chapter 8. Sumbit your idea as soon as POSSIBLE! Give alot of ideas,cause this author has alot of chapters for this story to give to you all! **

**CHAPTER 8 IS ON ITS WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh WAIT, This time i'm accepting all flames even if it makes me cry(JUST KIDDING)I'll just use them to make smores! YEAH FOR ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody, here's CHAPTER 8!

"So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, lots, lots of fun! Maybe we could do this again some other time. Deal!"

"Ok, i'll call you later."

"Ok!"

"Bye Yumi" Ulrich said and kissed her hand.

"Bye!"

So yumi went in her apartment. She was thinking of what had happened with Ulrich. So when she walked down the hall to her bedroom someone was already there.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, What the... Jake I didn't know you were here?"

"What surprised to see me? What the hell were you doing with that boy?"

"What are you talking about? I went out with my friend."

"Whatever his name is, you are only for me!" Jake said almost screaming at her.

"WHAT IS SO WRONG ABOUT THAT? He's just a friend!"

"Oh really then why did I see you two kiss" Jake grabbed her risks very tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"Ok" Jake threw here on the floor and landed hard on the ground making her right risk break.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" She screamed in pain. She tried to get up put failed.

"Oh please, stop whining like a little bh and get your a$$ up!" Jake took her by the hair and she just yelled in pain. He threw her at the bed and he got on top of her.

"YOU ARE ALL MINE!"

"NOOOOOOO! Get the hell off me you piece of shit!"

Yumi tried to get free but just couldn't. Jake then kissed her hard and started to take her bikini off.(p.s,she came in with her swimsuit after Ulrich dropped her off)

Yumi was hopeless. She started crying hard and yelling hoping that this was just a nightmare.

Jake just laughed."Calm down, this will only hurt ALOT!"

Jake started to take his shirt off but yumi thought of something and hoped it would work. She kicked him really hard in the (errr...it's the boys weakest part of their body)and he fell to the ground and yelped in pain. Yumi ran down the hallway as fast as she could. But Jake caught up to her and right when she was about to go down the stairs Jake pushed her down the stairs and landed pretty hard. She passed out and was bleeding.

"Oh My Freaking God!"

Jake ran down the stairs and checked if she was breathing, she was but was bleeding alot. "Oh man what the hell do I do?"...

**So there's chapter 8. Now tell me what should I do?**

**a) Jake calls the ambulance(did I spelled that right?) and makes a dumb excuse**

**b)doesn't do anything and takes care of her and Ulrich finds out and flips or...**

**c)yumi gets pregnant by Jake and Ulrich finds out and gets mad at her and yumi is forced to tell him the truth even if it may cost her life**

**or...**

**d)yumi gets pregnant by Jake and thinks to get an abortion (did I spell that right?)**

**Pick and send me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

So people have voted and decided to go with answer choice A

Welcome people,to chapter 9!!!!!!!

Jake called 911. He was busted! If Yumi opened her mouth, he knew he was at the risk of getting locked up. "I'm not gonna let that happened" He murmured before the ambulance had arrived.

At the hospital...

Yumi started to wake up from her long deep sleep. She winced in pain. Her head hurted,her hand,everything! She soon realized she was in the hospital. She started to remember the events that had happened at the house. Fresh hot tears started to form in her eyes and soon they were all over her face.

"How are doing?"

"Get the hell out!" She knew who it was.

"Hey! You deserved it! I told you to stay away from Ulrich, but you chose to be a smart ass!

"I want to get out!"

"There not sure if your ready"

"I don't give a fuck, get me out!

"Stop screaming!"

"I have a better idea, you get out!" yumi said coldly.

The doctor had came in the room...

"Miss Yumi, your fine, you are free to go but you must rest alot." He said sternly and left the room.

"I'll go get you some clothes and don't you dare say anything about what happen!"

"Whatever!"

At Ulrich's place...

"Why is't she picking up the damn phone!"

Odd just came in the room...

"Hey! How's was your date romeo?"

"Odd, can you just...ugh just stay out of it!"

"What! It didn't work out?"

"ODD STOP TALKING! I"M TRYING TO CALL YUMI AND SHE WON'T PICK UP HER FREAKIN PHONE!" replied ulrich sounding very annoyed.

"Hey, i got a better idea, why don't we go over there to see her!"

"I don't know odd, are you sure?"

"Oh Ulrich,in life we gotta take some risks for women! Now leta go!"and odd pushed ulrich out the door and got into their convertible and drove off to Yumi's place...

When they got there,they ran into someone that they least expected.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake said.

"Well were here to see yumi,not you!" Ulrich was getting really pissed off.

"Hehehe!your out of luck,she's not here so go away!"

So odd steped in the conversation.

"Hey, yumi is our friend and we want to see her!"

"Tell us where she is or else..."

"Or else what! You care so so much about your precious yumi! Besides,she's mine and i can do whatever i want to her just like i did yesterday!"

When Ulrich heard that, he felt like his heart was going to stop any second.

"Wha...what did you do to her!"

"Everything, i gave her a few hits but that was because she was being very naughty!"

"YOU BIT..."

"Hey,Hey,Hey, guys stop it!"

But all of a sudden ulrich ran off off to the car and drove off pi$$ed as hell.

Yumi could not freaking take it anymore, she took the clothes from the day before(she forgot about her panties)and changed. She was really bruised up and the worst part is that her period had came.

"OH GREAT! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG!

She walked out of the hospital walking very slowly and winced in pain. She decided to sit on a bench to rest. Akwardly, ulrich was driving by and saw her.

"Yumi?"

"Ulrich, what are you doing here?"

"Well i should be asking you the same! What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are you talking about! Why are you screaming at me!"

"I'm talking about you and Jake!"

"Wait,he told you"

"So i'ts true!"

"No,i'ts not like that! He...he"

"He did what...?

"He...i can't tell you"

"Well, why not!"

"Because,you won't be able to control yourself! You have to understand. Besides, it's my problem, not yours,you wouldn't care!"

"Yumi, just tell me!"

Yumi brought his face to her's and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"You have to promise me,promise that you won't say anything!"

"But i..."

"PROMISE!"

"Ok,i Promise"

"I'll tell you but not here, somewhere else."

"You can come to my place,come one"

He grabbed her hand and walked her to the car.

**Well there's chapter 9! Need more ideas!**

**Sumbit alot of ideas when you review! What do you think Yumi should do...**

**a)tell ulrich and then ulrich kisses her and tells her everything is gonna work out**

**b)Yumi can not control her feelings for Ulrich and makes love to him**

**c)Jake finds Yumi and hits her twice,then rapes her and gets pregnent and is forced to have an abortion**

**or...**

**d)Jake goes to jail,yumi gets a record deal and has to go to america but what about Ulrich?**

**You guys better not pick d because i have a future gor this story!(Just Kidding)**

**CHAPTER 10 IS COMING SOON!**


	10. Chapter 10

PEOPLE! HERE IS CHAPTER 10

"What did he do to you yumi?"

"he,he..."

"Yumi just tell me. You know i care about you."

"Ok, i'll tell you, but its not easy for me ok! He, he...FORCED ME!" Yumi blurted out.

"What! Are you sure? Oh i'm gonna kill him!"

"NO! You promised me you would not do anything! Understood!"

"But yumi, you just can't sit there! You have to tell somebody!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!

"YES!"

"NO,NO,NO! C'mon ulrich! If you care about me you would understand why i can't do that!"

"UGH!"

"Oh Yeah, real mature!"

"Shut up" Ulrich said laughing.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't go to my house! He's there."

"Well... you can stay here...if...if you want." Ulrich said blushing at the time.

"Are...you sure...Well ok! Oh, wait! UGH!"

"What, wrong?"

"Ugh,nothing!" Yumi remembered that she did not have any underwear or bra,and the worst part is that her period and came.

'life is a real bitch for you yumi' Yumi thought.

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"NO!ugh, sorry, i just need something. Really,really,really need something!"

"Well, what do you need? Maybe i can get it for you."

"Well, i'm not sure if you can. It's a girl thing."

"Oh well... i'll go get you something to sleep in."

"NO!" 'ugh,these damn hormones!' she thought.

"I just need something!"

"WELL! what is it that you freakin need!"

"I NEED A PAD!" but then yumi finally realized what she had said and put her hand over her mouth.

"Ah, see, i girl thing...ugh well...uh,hehehe. I'm gonna go get aelita."

"Oh and tell her i might need a bra...and panties"

"Ugh, WOMEN! I'll be right back ok."

"OK."

20 minutes later...

"Hey, i got the pad thing."

"Thanks, i'm gonna take a shower ok."

"Yeah, i'll order some pizza."

Yumi took a hot shower letting the water fall on her bruised skin. She had back pain and was really tired. She steped out of the tub and changed into the pantie and bra and wraped the towel around the body and went out of the bathroom.

"Ulrich...Where are you?" Ulrich crawled behind yumi and yelled.

"HERE I AM!" Yumi jumped and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh ulrich, thats not funny!"

"Oh yes it is."

"NO It's NOT!"

"So the pizza came,want any?"

"Sure"

They sat on the couch and ate in silence.

"So"

"..."

"Hey, wanna play a game"

"What!"

"A game, besides odd is not gonna come today!"

"Why not?"

"He's looking for a girl so he can have sex."

"Same old odd uh"

"Yep"

Yumi walked into the kitchen looking gor some achohol.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, i'm thirsty and i want a beer! You want one?"

"Yeah"

So they drank one in less than 5 minutes. "So, you really like jake uh?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious!"

"I want another" She demanded.

"Pass me one too."

They drank and drank and drank.

Yumi was really drunk. She did'nt have a clue what she was doing. Ulrich was just going really insane. He could'nt even talk right!

"YUMI!"

"Ugh!"

"Who do you love!"

"Ugh"

"Ugh"

"I love you silly willy!"

"Then,then...why you going out with shitface!"

"Stop Screaming willy"

"Who the hell is willy?"

"I don't know!"

Yumi tried to get up and go to the bedroom but kept bumbing into the wall. Ulrich followed her but ulrich had more sense than her. "Yo, get in here!"

"WHAT!"

"KISS ME!"

"Your telling me or asking me!"

"I'm telling you girl,get to it!"

Ulrich pulled into her into the bed and she fell on top of him. They kissed and then soon became into the battle of tongues. Yumi then was starting to pull of ulrich's shirt and and ulrich started to take her bra off. They cuddled and kissed like there was no tommorow. But they did not know what was going to happen the nexy day...

**There it is Chapter 10!**

**NEED MORE IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 11! I might but in that yumi gets pregnent by Ulrich cause if yumi and ulrich are not together, thats just wrong! Till next time...**

**Chapter 11 is coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

So people, this is chapter 11! Sorry i have not updated that much but hey, i'm a kid you know, homework,homework and yeah, HOMEWORK. Now i may warn you, this chapter will have violence, just a little ok. This chapter is all about yumi and ulrich and. Well here it is...

That morning, yumi and woken up first. She looked all over her surroundings. She realized that she was full naked. But she also noticed that there was somebody next to her.

"Oh no."

She got up very quietly. She did'nt want to wake him up. 'God damn he's so sexy.Wait,no yumi,no' Yumi was confused, did she have feelings for ulrich or jake. Who? She quickly got changed. She wanted to see ulrich before she left. She went to his room and found out that he was not there.

'Where did he go?' she thought.

She quickly ran to the door but somebody beat her there.

"Your leaving so early?"

"Well...i...uh Yeah."

"Wait, you just can't leave yet!"

"Ulrich, don't you see, i need to go, i don't belong here...with you."

Yumi ran out the door with tears in her eyes. Ulrich just stood there having no idea of what to do. He got changed and headed out the door. He got in his car. He was still dizzy from last night but he didn't care, he just wanted yumi,his angel.

Yumi entered the house quietly. She didn't want to run into jake but for yumi, her wish didn't come true.

"Where the hell were you!" Jake answered very angrily.

"I was out."

Jake grabbed her risks very tightly.

"Let go of me!"

"NO"

"AHHHHHH!"

Jake raises his hand and bitch slaps her making her lip bleed and making her fall to the ground. Yumi grabs her bruised cheek crying and looking at jake in disgust.

"How could you do this to me!"

"Just shut up." Jake grabbed his belt and whiped her very hard. She screamed in pain, her skin only showing flesh and blood.

Ulrich heard somebody scream inside the house. "What the hell was that?"

Yumi was laid on the floor. She could'nt move cause of the pain. She closed her eyes hoping that this would soon end. Ulrich knocked on the door but no one answered. "Hello, is anybody there?"...no answer. He tried to open the door but was locked so he decided to try the back door.(Ah smart ulrich,smart!) It was open. He quietly walked into the door and searched the area. He also heard whimpering upstairs so he went upstairs. He saw yumi laying on the floor like if she was dead. "YUMI!" He went to pick her up. She had past out and was breathing very fast. "Oh no yumi,who did this to you?" He took out his phone and dialed 911. He picked her up very gently and laid her on the coach waiting impatiently for the ambulance.

At the hospital...

They had put yumi in a room just to check if she was ok. The doctor had came in the waiting room. "Well doctor, is she ok?" Ulrich was praying to god to let yumi be ok. "There's nothing to worry about. She's fine all she has is a few bruises but they will heal, but i am concern about one thing."

Ulrich felt his heart sink. "Well...uh what it is doctor?"

"It's nothing bad, it's actually very good."

"Well c'mon, tell me!"

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT."

"Yes, she's carrying a beutiful organism in her stomach. You must be the father, right?"

"Uh...well, i actually don't know."

"Come to my room, we will talk about the whole situation."

Ulrich followed the doctor to his room. It was very big. 'holy shit! This shit is big' ulrich thought.

"Well, what do you mean you don't know if your the father?"

"Um i don't know. I mean i remember a night, we were drinking and then blank,nothing,nada."

"Well, we could do a DNA test if you want but yumi has to agree. Why don't you go see her now?"

"Ok doc. i'll see you later."

Yumi was already awake. She was kinda drowsy still but she was just in pain. Ulrich had walked in the room. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm ok. I just want to get the hell out." Ulrich laughed at the comment.

"Um there's something you need to know."

"Well what is it?"

"Um well, did you know that you are pregnant."

"I'm what! I...i...um...by who?"

"I don't know. By jake maybe."

"I have'nt even had sex with him yet! The only one that i have had sex with from the time now is you!"

"What!"

"What! You know you like me."

Ulrich hated this. Yumi would always put him in a spot.

"Yumi, please not this..."

"Why can't you just accept it. You don't want me anymore! You don't want this baby either! I thought you said you loved me!" Yumi was on the verge of crying.

"Yumi, you know i care about. Don't say that!" Just,don't cry ok!"

"Whatever!"

"C'mon yumi, i'm not trying to fight with you. I love you yumi."

"I'm scared ulrich. What if jake comes back!" Yumi burst out crying.

"Don't worry yumi, i'm not gonna let anybody hurt you ok. I promise. Shhhh yumi, it's gonna be ok."

"I love you Ulrich."

"I love you too Yumi." Ulrich said kissing her on the lips.

**Well that's chapter 11. The next chapter will be on yumi moving in with ulrich and a whole lot of fluff! YEAH! And yumi is starting to get symtoms(did i spell that right?) like vomiting or cramps ok.**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I have not updated lately but have alot of stuff going on at one! Whats a girl gotta do? So here it is, Chapter 12!

That day, Yumi was given the ok to leave the hospital. She went to Ulrich's place. (remember, ulrich is the father of yumi's baby)

"So are you alright?" asked ulrich.

"Yeah, i'm ok."

"Why did you decide to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what i mean! You just left like that. You did'nt care at all. What were you running away from?"

"I was'nt running away from anything! I left because i had to. You know that. My parents wanted me to go to college so i did. Besides, the supercomputer was already off. There was no need for me being there anymore."

"Everybody was devistated, we missed you. You never even tried to communicate with us. It's like you were running away from us. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying about anything! I left because i left. I was sick of it all! Everything! I could'nt handle it anymore!"

"Bullshit Yumi! C'mon yumi, you did'nt care about us."

"Look! I don't know why your talking about this right now. If you don't fucking want me then just say the fucking words and i swear to you i'll leave!"

"Because i want to end this problem. This problem thats making us feel hatred in each other." This conversation made yumi cry.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either." Ulrich went over to yumi and wiped her tears away. "Yumi do you love me?"

"Ulrich i do love you, with all my heart."

"Yumi i love you to ok. Nothing can ever change that. Don't cry Yumi, it's bad for your health, and the baby's."

"Ok."

They soon both fell asleep...

The next day...

Ulrich was a sound asleep until he heard a loud bang. He woke up but noticed that his princess was'nt asleep next to him. He started to panic. He ra down stairs and heard noise in the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and saw Yumi there. "What are you doing?" asked ulrich. Yumi replied, "What! I'm hungry! Remember, i'm a women with a baby inside my stomach! What do you expect?"

"Yeah, can't wait till you get fat."

"Excuse me!"

"Nothing"

"So, where's the gang?"

"Where else, aelita and jeremy are together and odd...well he's the same odd he was before you left."

"Ah, i see. So have you told them the news about me and you?"

"Uh,well... NO." Yumi just giggled.

"Well, you have to tell them ulrich."

"I know and i will but first i have to do something."

"And what do you-" Yumi was interrupted when ulrich kissed her on the lips very passionate. But yumi wanted to go farther than that so she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Of coarse ulrich let her do this and he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Ulrich snaked is hands up yumi's shirt and yumi shivered. She just couldn't help her self and gave herself to ulrich. But their sweet time ended when someone knocked on the door.

"Leave it." Ulrich said.

"But what if it is someone important."

"Well, they can't be more important than you." Yumi playfully punched him in the arm. "I'll go get it." Yumi opened the door and saw odd there. "Hey odd!"

"Hey Yumi...YUMI!" Odd gave yumi a friendly hug. "Hi odd...um you can stop hugging me now."

"Oh sorry. Aelita has been wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really what?"

"I don't know, she just said it was girl stuff. Wait a minute...what are you doing here?" Ulrich steped in the conversation.

"Hey odd. Yumi is here because she broke up with jake."

"Oh, wait you mean shitface right!"

"You called him shitface. That is so mean. I mean, i kinda fell sorry for the guy."

"Yumi, it's not about being nice. I hate him. So there for i will call him shitface!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take shower."

Yumi went to take a shower and ulrich and odd had there man to man conversation.(no homo)

"So odd, what is it that aelita wanted to talk to yumi about?"

"Well you know jeremy and lita are together right."

"Yes odd, i know! Just get to the fucking point!"

"Ok,ok,ok! Aelita is pregnant!"

"WHAT!"

"I know, i can't believe it either."

"Well odd, um i have to tell you something too. It's about yumi."

"Yeah well what is it dude."

"Um well...um...-"

"Just say it already!"

"She's pregnant." Odd's mouth dropped wide open.

"WHAT!" Dude, who's the father? Shitface!"

"NO odd."

"What, so you mean that she's a hoe now."

"NO ODD! And don't call her that. I'm the father."

"Wait...you had sex with her?"

"Yes but were drunk."

"Wow! So that's great dude! But know were gonna have to deal with aelita's and yumi's "aw's" every frakin day!"

"Odd, did you put sugar in your cereal?"

"Yes and now the room is spinning."

"So, do you want to met up with the gang?"

"Yeah, i'll call jeremy and see if we can met up at the beach...say saturday?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Well see you then." Odd left and ulrich was thinking about his princess.

In the afternoon...

"Ulrich, i'm hungry."

"Well what do you want to eat?"

"Um...well, oh i know, a juicy burger with fries and a soda and a smoothy. YUM!"  
"Um...ok. I never thought you would ever eat so much."

"Well it does'nt matter anyway, besides, i'm gonna blow up like an elephant because of the pregnancy so why not enjoy it."

"So you really want to have the baby."

"Of coarse i do. I mean, don't you?"

"I do, so don't worry, i'm gonna be by your side the whole time."

"I know you will. Besides, no man can resist me!"

"Excuse me, no women can resist me. Besides you have to admit, i am very sexy."(oh yes you are!)

"Oh please!"

That night, Yumi had fallen asleep and ulrich carried her bridal style to the bedroom. He then fell asleep too. Yumi woke up. She looked aroud the room and saw that it was 5:38 am. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had a terrible taste in her mouth. She could'nt sleep anymore so she went to the living room to watch some t.v. She was starting to think if she was ready to be a mother. She looked at her stomach and cried. Ulrich was a waken by yumi.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"What if i'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be a mother."

"Yumi don't say that ok. Your a strong girl. "I'm gonna be beside you, helping you. You know i love you yumi. Alot."

"I love you too ulrich." Ulrich wiped away her tears and gave her a tender kiss. They soon fell asleep again...

**Well there it is Chapter 12. Sorry i have'nt updated in a while but i'm gonna work on chapter 13 and the next chapter for The Evil Ways Of Love. So look for them soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

Everybody! This is chapter 13. So here people, stop putting pressure on me, GOSH!(just kidding) Just to give you a heads up. This chapter starts off when the gang meets up at the beach.(for those of you who read chapter 12, i appriciate you guys for giving me support.)

At the beach...

Aelita was sitting there waiting impatiently for ulrich and yumi. "Where are they!" Jeremy was looking at her in a very frusterating way. 'gosh if yumi and ulrich does not show up soon i think my head will explode' jeremy thought.

"Lita, chillax for awhile, they will be here soon."

"I know but i just want her to know!"

"Oh wait here they are." Yumi and Ulrich finally had arrived. Yumi was wearing a black bikini and Ulrich was wearing these green shorts.(you can't see yumi's belly yet. she's only about 2 months pregnant. The same thing for aelita)

Yumi waved at aelita. "Hey lita!"

"Hey yumi! Long time no see."

"Yeah. I've been busy"(yeah, busy with ulrich if you know what i mean)

"Hey jer,lita!" Ulrich had just arrived. Where's odd?"

"Uh at the-"

"Don't say no more."

Aelita was getting ready to tell yumi about her surprise. But yumi was to busy stuffing her face with chese fries.

"Yumi, i'm pregnant!" Yumi choked on her fries.

"WHAT!"

"Me either"

"But how?"(i stole this line from a disney channel movie, can you guess?)

"Uh a special night between jeremy and i."

"WOW! I have to tell you something too!" Ulrich was nervous about the news. "You do?"

"No ricky, we have something to tell them. Remember?" (ricky is ulrich's nickname)

"Oh yeah, that thing...um yeah yumi tell them."

"Oh ulrich, don't be such a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss. Fine, i'll tell them. Guys um...yumi and i are-"

"You guys are together! FINALLY!" Aelita and Jeremy said in unison.

"Wait,i'm not finish, yumi is...is...-" Yumi could'nt take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Ahhhhhhh!"

"I know! Ahhhhh"

"Ahhhhhh"

"Ahhhhh"

"Ok you girls really need to stop screaming!" Ulrich said.  
"Yeah and now you'll be paying for my hearing aid that i know require!" Jeremy said really annoyed.

"What are you guys, the fun suckers." Yumi said teasing them.

"I can't believe i'm in love with this crazy girl." Ulrich said refering to yumi.

"Oh ricky, you know you can't refuse me" Yumi said pinching his cheek and making him blush. Especially that yumi said it in a baby voice. She just giggled. 'works every time.' yumi thought. Jeremy decided to break the silence. "So who wants to play volley ball." Boys v.s Girls, unless, you girls are wuss."

"No way, we are not wusses."

"Fine then, lets play!" Ulrich said. He thought it was just so cute playing against his girlfriend and soon to be wife.(not the ulrich that you know uh)

After the game...

They were all exhausted. Odd never showed up. He was talking to some spanish chick. Yumi and Aelita were really hungry and they had to go piss.

"I really need to go to the bathroom!"

"Me too."

"Oh boy, two pregnant women in need. Where's god where you need him." Ulrich said.

"Hey! Don't complain. Your the one who got me pregnant! I mean, your the one who-"

"Ok, i get." Yumi got up and pulled on ulrich's arm. "C'mon ulrich, lets go. We can have a special time to ourselves."

"Ok so were out of here. Yumi wants to-"

"Just go lover boy!" Aelita and jeremy said in unison.

At the house...

Yumi ran in the house like a maniac. To where else, the bathroom.

"You ok." Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, i just needed to piss, thats all."

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'm all sweaty."

"Maybe i'll join you."

"Alright." Ulrich went to the bathroom and left the door open hoping that she would join him. Yumi just thought it was cute. So she did.

"Hey missed me?"

"Only a whole alot. Mind if i help you?" Ulrich helped her take off her bikini top and bottom.(i know,i know but i really had to put that in and ulrich is not a perve). Ulrich helped shampoo her hair. They just had so much fun they ended having a shampoo fight. Soon they finished and got out the bathroom.

"So, have made an appointment for the doctor?"

"No not yet. I'll make one tommorrow first thing in the morning."

"So yumi, have you made up a name yet? What do you think the gender is?"

"I don't know, maybe a boy. What do you want to name the baby?"

"You want to have a boy. I hope it's a girl. Then i would have to protect two beutiful girls." Yumi blushed.

"Well we don't know anything, tomorrow we'll know ok." She pinched her thigh. "I'm all ready getting fat."

"I know! I mean look at that fat ass of yours." Ulrich started to tickle her.

"Shutup. Ok, ok...ulrich. Hahahaha!"

"Should i stop?"

"Yes!" Ulrich stoped and carried her to the bedroom.

"Ulrich wait...the phone,Hahahah."

"That can wait." Ulrich grabbed a pillow and hit yumi with it.

"Oh so it's like that." Yumi grabbed a pillow and they had a pillow fight. They soon stoped and started to makeout.(only kissing). They soon stoped after 1minute to gasp for air.

"Can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either."

They soon fell asleep in each other arms...

**Now for the poll... What should yumi have...**

**A)twins **

**B)or just one and for the gender what should it be...**

**C)girl**

**D)boy**

**Oh and tell me should i speed things up with the pregnacy like how many months should she be...**

**A)3 months**

**B)5 months**

**C)4 months**

**Chapter 14 is coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Well everybody has voted on the poll so this chapter is based on the answers that i got so this is, finally for god's sake, CHAPTER 14

Yumi and Ulrich were sleeping peacefully. Ulrich had his arm wrapped around her waist and yumi laid her head on his chest. Until yumi felt something come up her throat. "Oh man." she said and ran to the bathroom waking up a groggy Ulrich. Ulrich was still sleepy but decided to check on his girl. "Hey baby you ok?" Yumi felt the room spinning. "Huh?" Ulrich took her by the hand and lead her to the living room. "I said are you ok?" Yumi replied, "Yeah baby, I'm ok. I'm gonna call the doc to make an appointment ok."

"Alright, hey are you hungry? Oh wait, forget I even asked that."

"Oh Ulrich, it's like you know me, oh wait you do!"

"Alright, I'll be right back ok." Ulrich went to get some breakfast leaving yumi to make the call."

Just to skip this yumi makes the call and her appointment is next month. She tells Ulrich and they go. This starts off at the hospital ok.

"So are you nervous?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, not really I mean it's just a checkup? Why are you nervous?"

"NO! But um it's not like this is my second time being a father you know. What am I, a man prostitute?"(spelled that wrong)

"Um, well you could be..."

"Oh how funny!"

The doctor calls her and checks her up and does that sonogram thing. (Is that's what it's called?)

"Well Yumi everything seems to be perfect. The baby or may I better say, babies are very healthy." the doctor said.

"Oh really, well that is so...what the heck did you just say?" asked a very shocked yumi.

"Oh well you are having twins, you are 4 months pregnant. You're quite very big for this time." (Yumi's stomach was big well big enough to tell that she was pregnant)

Ulrich could not believe it. "Wait, so you're saying that she's having twins? Two babies, two!"

"Yes Mr. Stern, she's having twins."

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other with their jaws wide open.

'Oh no' yumi thought. They drove back.

In the car...

"So yumi, are you gonna tell your parents?" Yumi was daydreaming. She still could not believe that she was carrying twins.

"Yumi, are you ok."

"Uh yeah I'm ok. Um what did you say?"

"I said are you gonna tell your parents?"

"I guess so, besides its very obvious already." Yumi looked at her swollen stomach.

"Are you worried?"

"No why would I be. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Ulrich, I'm ok. Stop worrying about me."

"Alright, let's go home."

And with that they drove back home.

I'm gonna skip again to where they go to sleep but yumi is left thinking about something else…

'_Where am I' Yumi thought. _

_She ran up stairs and found someone in a room alone naked. _

"_Ulrich, is that you?"_

"_Na! Wrong answer baby. Happy to see me."_

"_Jake, wha...wha what are you doing here."_

"_What, you didn't miss me Yumes, cause I missed you." Jake grabbed her arm very tightly. "Let go of me right now!" _

"_It's gonna be alright yumes, only you and me." Jake started kissing her down her neck and he moaned in pleasure. "No, please Jake don't do this!"_

"_Oh Yumi I love! Don't leave me." Jake started to take Yumi's underwear off. _

_Yumi screamed in terror. "Stop Jake, I don't love you!" Yumi finally managed to get Jake off of her. All of a sudden Jake got a nasty face expression. "What do you mean? I thought you said you fucking loved me you bitch! You fucking whore!"_

"_Please Jake don't hurt me! Let me go!" _

"_I won't hurt you. I'll fucking kill you! If I can't have you then no one can!"_

_Jake took out a gun and..._

"NOOOOO!" Yumi woke up from her nightmare. She was panting hard and was sweating. "Yumi are you ok? What happen?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh Ulrich!" Yumi hugged Ulrich hard and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh Yumi, it's ok, I'm here, it's only a nightmare." Ulrich tried to calm yumi down rocking her back in fourth. She finally stopped crying. Ulrich held her face up to his. "Yumi tell me what happened."

"Jake…he's gonna come and get me." Yumi said through hiccups.

"Jake? He's not here and not coming ok. I'm here only me. No one is gonna hurt you ok." Ulrich held her close. Yumi was shaking nervously until she finally fell asleep. Ulrich went to make a call…

'C'mon Odd, pick up your damn phone' he thought to himself. Finally a groggy voice picked up.

"Hello."

"Odd, it's yumi."

"Yumi your voice changed."

"No you idiot. It's me Ulrich. The problem is yumi." Odd snapped out and quickly sat up.

"Dude what's the problem?"

"Well the whole Shitface problem has gone to Yumi's head. She woke up pale and scared. She thinks Jake is gonna come back and…and…"

"And what?"

"Kill her"

"Well how is she?"

"She's ok now, she fell asleep. I don't know what to do. What if something bad happens to the pregnancy…and-"

"And her." Ulrich was on the verge of crying. "Ulrich calm down ok, Yumi's a strong girl. She can make it, so can you man, your strong and need to stay strong for Yumi. Remember dude, you love her, she loves you, don't give up. Besides dude, you're like a brother to me and I want you to be happy the same thing for yumi but of course she would be like a sister cause that would just be too weird."

Ulrich gave a little giggle. "Alright man, thanks. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright, bye."

Ulrich thought about what odd said. He looked at Yumi sleeping like an angel.

"I love you yumi." He mumbled and cuddled next to his angel.

The next morning…

Yumi had dark circles around her eyes remembering about her ruff night. Yumi had pain all over her body. Her breasts her waist and god damn everything else.

Ulrich stepped out of the bathroom shirtless and he was wet. He looked so damn good. (I put that in for my pleasure, sorry) "Hey Yumi, you ok?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi realized that Ulrich was shirtless. Yumi found herself lost. "Hello, is anybody in there?"

"Uh oh sorry, I'm just tired. I need an aspirin everything hurts; I mean I know I had big boobs but now there twice as big. My freaking bra doesn't fit me."

Ulrich just smiled. "Hey, you are forbidden to look at my perfectly sexy breasts."

"Well can I think about your perfectly sexy breasts?"

"Oh shut up."

"Hey yumi, the gang is going out to eat. I'm gonna go, are you?"

"Oh Ulrich, I don't know I mean I'm really tired and you expect me to walk while I'm pregnant?"

"Oh c'mon, have some fun, relax." Ulrich pinched her breasts. "Hey, they are big." He knew yumi would always get turned on.

"OW! I told you not to do that."

"You coming or not?"

"Ok fine, I'll go but just don't do that."

"Works every time."

"Shut up and pass me my panties."

"Yes my sweetheart."

At the restaurant…

"Well lita, jer, I see how you get down and dirty." Aelita and Jeremy were caught making out. "Oh, hi Ulrich, Yumi."

"Hi, where's odd?"

"Well I'm right here people." But all of a sudden these hookers passed by Odd.

"Well people, gotta go!" Odd ran after them.

"Oh boy, call animal control." The gang just laughed.

**Well there you go, chapter 14, you like or dislike. The next chapter is when yumi tells her parents about her and Ulrich. Tell me what I should do on chapter 15. Send me lots and lots of ideas. Till next time…**

**Chapter 15 is coming soon so don't worry!**


	15. Chapter 15

I got this idea from LyokoFan121z1 and naruto'sramengirl. Thanks so here and right now, I bring you chapter 15! Yeah for me...and you.

Today was the day. The dreadful day. It was the day that Yumi and Ulrich had to tell her parents everything. She was really nervous. She knew that her parents would not approve of her being with Ulrich and having a baby with him, she doesn't even want to know what her father would say. 'I'm so fucking screwed!' yumi thought. She almost had a nervous breakdown until Ulrich calmed her down. The door bell rang. "Ulrich, maybe we could do this some other time." yumi said running up the stairs. "No yumi, right now, we have to clear things up." Yumi opened the door and saw that hiroki was there.(just so you know, hiroki is about 17 years old. Just play along with me)

"Hiroki, what are you doing here? Where's mom and dad?"

"Calm down sis, there...whoa! You're pregnant! Who'd you get fucked by uh?"

Ulrich came beside yumi. "That would be by me." answered Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Man, I haven't seen you in a while. So you guys are together or what?"

"HIROKI!" screamed yumi. She was not gonna let hiroki mess up everything. "Yumi calm down, he's just teasing you." said Ulrich. "Yeah sis, besides I'm gonna be an uncle soon! How cool is that."

"Hiroki, just don't say anything stupid!"

"Fine Yumes!" Yumi's parents were coming out of the car.(I don't know their names, if you know, please tell me!)

"Oh no, here they come." Yumi wanted to die a million times.

"Oh Yumi! I've missed you so mu-" Yumi's mom stared at her stomach. "You're...your pregnant!" she said nearly screaming. "Yes mom, I'm pregnant but not with Jake."

"Then with who." Ulrich stepped next to yumi and hiroki. Mr.Ishiayma was about to scream. Mrs. Ishiayma was shocked but not as mad as her husband.

"Stern." he said. Ulrich being the man he is was not gonna let him overpower him but right now, Ulrich was scared as shit. "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yes mom." They went up to the bedroom. "Yumi I know I have raised you well but this...this is just-"

"Mom, please, you have to understanding, me and Jake are not meant for each other! Can't you just accept the fact that I love Ulrich and he loves me."

"Please, stop this nonsense, can't you see, you can't be with him. How are you gonna be successful with your life now with this thing you have in you!"

"It's not a thing; it's my baby, our baby!"

" Not another word yumi!"

"Fine! Then here are three for you, I HATE YOU!" Yumi stormed out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom and started crying.

Ulrich and the two men had heard the loud outburst upstairs. Mrs. Ishiayma went downstairs angry as hell.

"How'd it go?" asked hiroki.

"Hiroki don't say not even one word!"

"Mrs. Ishiayma with all due respect but can't you just listen to her."

"No Ulrich, it's not you or yumi, it's the lie that you guys have been keeping. Yumi can't stay here with you."

"What! You can't take her away from me!"

"Ulrich, stop it! You don't love her."

"Yes I do. She's everything to me, if you take her away, I don't know what I'll do. Please, give me a chance." Mrs. Ishiayma could not believe this. "Ulrich, do you love her, yes or no?"

"Yes, I do, a million times yes!"

"Where's Yumi?" asked hiroki. "She in the bathroom." answered Mrs. Ishiayma.

Ulrich went upstairs to the bathroom. "Yumi open the door." No answer. "Yumi are you there?" Ulrich tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. The only problem was that Yumi wasn't there…

With Yumi…

Yumi's POV

I can't believe my mother. She doesn't even understand me. How dare she say that. Ugh, I hate her for making me saying that I hate her! Well here I am, alone in the park. The sky was dark and you could tell that it was about to rain any second. I wish I could just die. "God kill me now!" I screamed into the sky. The rain started to pour down hard. I fell to the ground letting the wet ground touch me skin. I heard somebody call my name. It sounded like…

End POV

"Yumi, there you are." Called Ulrich.

"Ulrich let me go!" Yumi was struggling to get out of Ulrich's grip but she knew was impossible.

"Yumi what are you doing here." Ulrich was now fully soaked.

"Ulrich I wanna die, I wanna-" Yumi was cut short when Ulrich kissed her very passionate. "Yumi, don't ever say that. You can't die yet, people need you, and I need you!"

"I'm sorry Ulrich; I just can't handle it anymore. The baby, my parents…"

"Yumi I'm here to help you. You're not alone, I'm here! Promise me you won't hurt yourself. Promise!" Yumi gave a small nod. "I promise."

"C'mon lets go home."

Yumi and Ulrich were in their room…

"I'm bored ricky."

"What do you want to do?" Yumi started to tug on Ulrich's pants. "I don't know." But Ulrich knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Yumi was confused. "Why?"

"Just do it please." So she did and Ulrich slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her hard. Yumi thought she was about to choke but moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his messy hair. They wanted to go farther than just kiss but they couldn't because of the pregnancy. "You kiss like valentine chocolates you know." Yumi said out of breath.

"Oh why thank you my darling." Said Ulrich and licked her lips. Then Yumi rolled on top of Ulrich and Ulrich was now on the bottom.

"Hey! That's not fair."

"It is now! So you know what we have to do tomorrow right?"

"What is it that we have to do tomorrow my sexy lady?"

"We have to go shopping silly. You know for the babies, DUH!"

"Well excuse me for not knowing."

"Whatever!"

"Oh and one more thing?"

"What?"

"You're really heavy, so could you get off" Yumi just laughed.

**Well that's chapter 15 now for the poll…**

**What do you think should happen, let them run into well let's say… JAKE! **

**Oh and I may put Sam and odd together in the next chapter! And if you have more ideas, please send me just press the little go button on the bottom! **


	16. Chapter 16

Oh My GOD! I'm really nervous. You wanna know why, well maybe you don't but I'll tell you anyways! I just broke up with my bf! Just kidding! Got ya. Na, I'm single. Well anyways I'm having that ELA State reading test and it's only 12 school days left until. Oh and the state is New York. Yep, I come from the NYC! The big apple! That's a shocker! What, you probably thought that I was from, California or Nevada or Florida, well nope! I'm a girl with dark blond hair and am Spanish! And the weird part is that I cannot read or write Spanish at all! Only speak it! Well enough about me, more about the damn story!

Chapter 16

"Ulrich, wake the hell up, it's time to go shopping! Aelita and Jeremy are coming any minute now! So is Odd."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"Oh stop whining like a little bitch! Get up." The door bell rang. It was Jeremy and Aelita. "I Yumi!" said both of them in unison. "Hey guys, come in. Ulrich, get your lazy ass down here now!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Damn your making my head hurt!"

"Suck it up!" Aelita's belly was really big. (Just so you know, Aelita is having twins too!) "So Yumi, where are we going?"

"Um, well we can go to the mall and then Victoria secret and then Macy's and-" Ulrich interrupted.

"Um, not to be rude but um...What the heck does Victoria secret has to do with baby stuff?"

"Yeah!" Jeremy said. Yumi and Aelita gave their boyfriends a mean glare. "Yeah, SO!"

"Well you girls did say-"

"Oh, shut up." The door bell rang again. Yumi went to go get it. "Hey Odd."

"Hey Yumi! Um, you don't mind if I bring someone along do you?"

"Well, who is it?" Odd stepped aside revealing Sam's face. Yumi Jaw dropped. She was shocked." SAM!"

"Hey ho!" Sam and Yumi hugged. (Again, Sam and Yumi are best friends and they either call each other ho or bitch, got it!) "Who'd you say?" Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita asked. "Sam's here!"

"Hey guys." Sam hugged each of them. "So, ready to go shopping asked the three girls."Oh, boy, this is gonna be a long day." Ulrich said and the two boys just gave a nod. Ulrich was the one driving. Yumi was in the passenger seat next to her man. Then the odd and Sam sat in the second row and Aelita and Jeremy sat in the 3rd row. (Ulrich is driving a Cadillac, with three rows of seats for those people who are slow) They passed through a gasoline store and they all heard a screech. "OMG! Look at those cute bobble heads! I want one!" said Aelita. The boys looked at her as if she was crazy. "And what the hell are you gonna do with a bobble head?" asked odd looking dumb. "Yeah! We haven't even made it to the mall yet!" said Ulrich. "Girls are insane!" said Jeremy.

"Oh so your saying that you wanna be with boys right." Said Yumi. All of them yelled. "NOOOO! No way! I don't go like that, I'm not homo, or bi, I am straight!" said Ulrich defending himself. "Oh just calm down, I'm just playing with you." Said Yumi. "Yeah well can we just get to the mall in one piece. We got two pregnant women here and two men here." Said Ulrich.

"Hey, then what am I then?" demanded Odd.

"Odd, your no human, you're an animal!"

At the Mall…

"So do we split or what?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. Should we leave our girlfriends out in the wild mall?" asked Jeremy to Ulrich and Odd. "Hey, unless you want to come with us and try on bra's!"

"Well were gonna go that way. We'll meet up in about an hour right here ok." Ulrich said. So they split up. The girls went to the women's department and the baby department and the guys went to the, well you know the guy's department.

"These pants are pretty cool." Said odd. "This bracelet is looking good too!" Ulrich said. "Hell yeah it is!" said Jeremy. They got into the shopping spirit. (Or not)

With the girls…

"Hey, this is so cute!" said Yumi looking at a dress. "Forget about that, Odd will go bananas if he sees me in this!" Sam said holding up a lacy thong. Aelita was to busy looking a baby toys. "So, do you think there gonna buy us something?" asked Yumi. "I don't know, maybe. They better if they know what's good for them!" The girls just laughed.

With the boys...

The boys had gotten them self's in the bra and panty section. Weird!

"Hey odd, I don't think we are in the men section anymore." said Ulrich holding up a purple bra. This women was looking at Ulrich in a very freaky way. "Um, I'm not gay...so..." The women just ran away looking very scared and freaky way. "Nice Ulrich, real smooth!" said Odd. "Oh shut up! Besides, I already have a girl. Unless you wanna go for it!"

"Hell no! I got my own sexy girl!" 'Immatures!' thought Jeremy. Yumi and Sam were hungry so they decided to get some food.(You know those malls that have restaurants)

"Damn, all of this looks go good!" said Yumi.

"Well of coarse, you gotta feed to people. You and Your baby!"

"Um well actually it's three."

"Yeah well you see, that's why odd always uses a condom every time we do it."

"Yeah, well maybe he has AIDS."

"Oh shut up you ho."

"Bitch!"

"Fat shit!"

"Porno shit face!"

"I'm getting bored so can we stop."

"Yes Please!" They ordered some food at burger king.(I think that bk is much better than mc's) and went back to the clothing department. Yumi and Sam were walking trying to find Ulrich and them. "Where the fuck are they?" they said.(unless it's me but I just love that word! If you know what word I'm talking about. Sorry!) "Oh sorry." said Yumi and this other voice. But right now, hell was about to break lose. It was Jake. Or as Ulrich would put it, Shitface. Yes the jerk that abused Yumi. No, not the jerk on sponge bob, the other jerk that abused Yumi. Yumi's heart was about to pop out of her body. Jake looked at her from head to toe but stopped at her mid section.(ha but what part of her mid-section?) "Yumi?"

"Jake."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"(well there goes my favorite word again.)

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" said Sam defending her.

"And who are you?"

"Sam, Yumi's friend."

"A very sexy friend." Jake said giving her a perverted smile.

"You are so sick!" said Yumi. Jake touched her breasts. "Oh come on Yumes, you know you want me."

"Don't touch me!" Yumi said getting really pissed off. "Hey, what the hell is your problem! Don't touch her!" Sam said but Jake grabbed her risks. She screamed.

With the boys...

"Hey, you heard that scream?" asked Jeremy.(hey, is it spelled Jeremy of Jeremy? I liked to know!)

"Yeah, it sounded like...SAM" Odd ran to find her.

"Wait Odd!" Ulrich ran after him. Jeremy joined them and was hoping that everything was alright.

"Let her go!" demanded Yumi. "Shut Up!" said Jake. He still was holding Sam tight and Sam was crying of the pain. "Let me-" Sam was cut short when Jake kissed her very hard and not in a good way. Yumi was terrorified. Sam was about to get raped right in front of her eyes and there was nothing she could do. She screamed and told Jake not to do anything. Jake pushed Sam to the floor and was about to get Yumi. Yumi started to back away but turned out to be a bad decision. She was know up against the wall hoping that someone had heard her scream. "You think your smart. A smart girl that thinks that someone likes her. Please, your a nobody! That guy doesn't love you, not like me! I loved you and you broke my heart!" Jake was on the verge of crying. He was trying to hold his tears from falling down his face. Yumi knew that Jake was hurt. Yumi felt guilty. Hell, she felt like trash. Tears started to roll down her face. She was confused. She liked Ulrich but was there a little place in her heart for him. That question could not be answered. "Jake I can't love you. I love somebody else."

"Are you sure? Really, really sure about that." said Jake. Yumi wanted to say no but yes at the same time. She was confused. But this emotional scene was about to end. Jake raised his hand ready to bruise Yumi's beautiful skin. But a hand grabbed Jake's hand. It was Yumi's savior. "Don't you there touch her." said Ulrich in a dangerous voice. "Please, you can't do anything to me! I'm just as good as you pretty boy." said Jake. "And what, hitting a girl makes you look tuff!" Jake snatched is arm out of his hand and just walked away. 'Well, easy then I thought.' Ulrich thought. Sam was sobbing uncontrollably and hugged odd tight. "Sam are you ok!" Odd rocked Sam back and fourth.

"Yumi are you ok!"

"I'm ok." Yumi hugged Ulrich very tightly. She needed a hug and Ulrich gave it to her. "Ulrich, take me home now."

"Are you sure."

"Yes please." They drove back home with the others. Odd and Sam stayed over to calm down from the incident. "I'm really sorry for everything that happen back there." said Yumi to Sam. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. Don't be so hard on your self." Sam said brushing her hair. "Hey, did I ever tell you that you have sexy hair!"

"Girl, you have issues!" answered Yumi and they both laughed. "Hey, wanna join the boys?"

"Yeah, lets go." They walked down stairs giggling. The boys were playing video games. And well odd was winning. Ulrich was getting pissed off but not at odd or himself, at the freaking game. "Ugh, Why the hell does this game has to be so gay!"

"Dude, you just forgot that I'm the king of games!" Ulrich just rolled his eyes. The girls walked into the living room and turned off the t.v.

"Hey, what gives!" said Odd.

"Calm down! We don't want to play video games. Were not men unless you want us to be we'll just wear boxers instead of panties and wear no bra." said Sam. "Yeah but would very weird." said Yumi. "But it's not fair!" whined Odd. Ulrich looked at him. "Dude, you have serious issues!"

Yumi just laughed at him."Ya think!" Odd just pouted. "Why don't we order some food?" offered Sam. Yumi's and Odd's face lit up. "Oh yes, food!" said Yumi and Odd in unison. Ulrich could not believe it, his healthy girlfriend was turning into a dog, well maybe just odd. "Oh boy, are you sure that you and odd are not related?" asked Ulrich. "Oh how funny!" They ordered take out and talked about crap.(yadiyadi) "I wanna damn drink." protested Yumi. "So go get...oh wait, I forgot. By bad." "I hate you."

"Love you to sweet cheeks." replied Sam back to Yumi. Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Guess what dude."

"What?"

"Guess."

"Odd just tell me already!"

"Ok, I'm gonna ask Sam to marry me." odd said in a whisper.

"Oh wait I can't hear you."

"I said I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna ask her to marry me!" odd said getting annoyed.

"Wow! From you, no way, I did not expect that from you!"

"Yeah well I have my reasons." Ulrich just rolled his eyes.

"Hey odd, I'm gonna ask Yumi something too."

"Really, what?" Ulrich showed odd a very expensive diamond ring with a small blue sapphire in the middle and you could tell was not fake.

"Oh man, that's awesome! Look at mine." Odd showed Ulrich the ring. It was a gold ring with diamonds around it. "Man, we know how to treat women!" Ulrich smirked at the comment. The girls walked into the kitchen. "Hey boys, what are you guys talking about?"

"Probably talking about how sexy we are." said Sam. Yumi smiled at the comment. "Oh then what were you two talking about?"

"Um talking about how were gonna get breast implants and become playboy models." said Yumi.

"Really?" asked Ulrich. "Ugh, you guys are so gullible." Yumi went upstairs to the bedroom and Sam went into the guest room.

"G'night Ulrich."

"G'night Odd." Ulrich was about to make the most hardest decision in his life...

With Yumi and Ulrich.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, you" Ulrich said trying to sound as casual as possible. In the inside, he was nervous as hell. He could not face rejection but he was willing to anything for Yumi.

"Nope."

"Come here for a sec."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Cause I need you to. Get over here." Ulrich said playfully.

"Fine! Gosh, what is it." Ulrich gave her a passionate kiss but pulled apart quickly. "Yumi, I need to ask you something."

"Wha, what is it? Are you ok?" asked Yumi worriedly.

"I will be after this." Ulrich bent down on one leg. He took out a black box, opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Yumi, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ulrich said waiting for her to respond. Yumi could even talk She was beyond shock. She was about to break out and cry. 'Oh Shit!' was all Yumi thought...

**Well people, will she say yes or no! Ha, I left you guys with a cliffi. Will Yumi be Yumi Stern or reject and say no and well break his heart! Well I know, cause I'm the author and I'm evil! Leave a review cause I haven't had alot of reviews so four to seven reviews will be nice or unless you guys want me to never finish this story! If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel freely to give them to me! And Yes, I'm EVIL!**


	17. Chapter 17

Last time I left ya'll with a cliffi, remember. So I decided to male all you people happy!

Previous on the reunion...

_"Come here for a sec."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because."_

_"Because why?"_

_"Cause I need you to. Get over here." Ulrich said playfully. _

_"Fine! Gosh, what is it." Ulrich gave her a passionate kiss but pulled apart quickly. "Yumi, I need to ask you something."_

_"Wha, what is it? Are you ok?" asked Yumi worriedly._

_"I will be after this." Ulrich bent down on one leg. He took out a black box, opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Yumi, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Ulrich said waiting for her to respond. Yumi could even talk She was beyond shock. She was about to break out and cry. 'Oh Shit!' was all Yumi thought..._

Chapter 17...

"Oh Ulrich...I ,I ,I..." Yumi couldn't talk. She was still in shock.

"Yumi, you have to answer right now." Ulrich said.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, of coarse I'll marry you!" Yumi hugged Ulrich tightly. She cried. But cried tears of joy. Ulrich took her hand and slipped the ring on to her finger. "It's beautiful Ulrich!" Ulrich wiped her tears off her face.

"I love you Yumi, and I promise I'll never let leave you."

"You promise?"

"Hell yeah I promise!" Yumi laughed and kissed Ulrich full on the lips. Ulrich was about to surrender but was not gonna give up without a fight. But soon Yumi broke off. "I have to show Sam this!" Yumi said and ran off to find Sam. "Hey! who said I was finished with my kiss!" yelled Ulrich and ran after Yumi.

"SAM!"

"YUMI!"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ulrich proposed to me!"

"OH MY GOD! Odd proposed to me too!"

"Really!"

"Really!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Sam and Yumi started to happy dance.(you guys have to know how to happy dance!) "Hey what the hell?" asked Odd. He saw the girls acting crazy. "There happy dancing." answered Ulrich. "Ha, I see." The boys just laughed. "Ok can we stop, I'm getting bored from happy dancing." said Yumi. Just then Ulrich sneaked behind Yumi and picked her up. "Ulrich, what are you doing!" Ulrich took her to the bedroom. "What are you doing I ask again?"

"I told you I wasn't finished with my kiss." Ulrich said in a seductive voice. Ulrich kissed her hard. Yumi could not control herself. She just wanted to please him and let him please her. Then, Ulrich started to take her sweatpants off.(remember people, she's pregnant!) "Wait Ulrich, no." Yumi said laughing. She knew that Ulrich wanted to play with her well she was willing to play along with him too. Ulrich was struggling to take her pants off. "Let go!" he said playfully. "No!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Cause I am." Ulrich tried again and created success. "Hey, your wearing

lingerie!" (Just so you know, this is a type of underwear that women wear. I think I spelled it wrong!) "Now it's my turn!" Yumi took his shirt off and started to un zip his pants. Ulrich started to take her shirt off revealing her beautiful breasts. They kissed and kissed. Ulrich started trailing down her neck and Yumi playing with his chocolate brown, hair. But then, their was a knock on the door. "Oh shit" they said in unison. It was Sam. She knocked again. "Hold on!" Ulrich put his shirt back on and sweatpants on. Yumi just put over a t-shirt. "Ok, you can stop the bullshit, I know you guys are having sex!"

"Nice to know we have privacy!" said Ulrich. "It's your doctor, he says that tomorrow is your checkup Yumi."

"...-"

"Ok! You guys can go back to your sex!" Sam said and walked away.

"So, what do you think the gender is?"

"Don't know. What, do I look like a doctor to you!"

"No, but-"  
"Then stop asking me stupid questions!"

"Why are you screaming at me!"

"Because you treat me like crap!"

"What did I do?"

"Everything!" Sam and Odd heard the screaming and decided to end it. "What the hell is all the screaming!"

"Yeah! Cause of you people, I have a hearing problem!"

"Ulrich is pressuring me."

"Again, I ask, what did I do!"

"Ulrich, calm down, Yumi is crazy. Well for know at least, when women get pregnant, their hormones over react."

"You mean, women have sex drives?" Odd asked.(this is a expression if you know what I mean) "Odd, this is no time for jokes! Besides, I don't know if women have-Odd just shut up."

"I need a pill!"

"Yumi, you can't have a pill, your pregnant."

"Then I rather burn in hell!" Yumi just gave up and went under the covers. "Ok, that's it, I can't take it anymore!" Sam went over to Yumi. "Ulrich! MOVE!"

"Why-"

"I said move mister!" Ulrich moved. He knew that Sam is just as strong as Yumi.

"Yumi, get up! Your stronger than that! Take it like a women that you are!"

"But I'm not strong! I can't even pick up a light bulb!"

"Hey! Suck it up, if you fought your ass against xana, then you can get through this!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Fine but just so you know, I have your mother on speed dial."

"Oh look, your inspiration made me feel better!" Yumi quickly got up and put a grin on her face. "Now that's the Yumi I know!" Sam patted her on the pack and she winced in pain. "Oh Sam, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam took out her phone ready to dial a number. "You were saying."

"Oh, never mind." Yumi said quickly and gave her a friendly smile. "That's what I thought.

During the night...

Ulrich had his hands wrapped around Yumi's waist sleeping perfectly. But with Yumi, she was burning in hell. 'The freaking pain won't go away!' she thought. She had back pain like crazy and the cramps were driving her insane. She gently lifted Ulrich's hands off her waist and quietly went downstairs and entered the kitchen. "Maybe a glass of water will calm my nerves." she mumbled under her breath. She sat on the couch until the morning. Sam woke up first and walked into the living room. She was about to sit on Yumi until Yumi screamed making Sam scared and making her scream. The boys came out of the room running and they bumped their heads. "OW!" they both said in unison. "ODD! What the fuck!" (I guess Ulrich and I really like that word!wink,wink)

"Good morning to you too!"

"What was that scream?"

"I don't know."

They ran into the living room and into the girls. "AHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled scared as shit. "What the-"

"What are you girls doing!"

"Can you stop screaming! My head hurts." They went into the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. "So what do you guys want?" asked Yumi. She was really beat up. The babies were kicking the whole night. She had dark circles under her eyes. "Why don't you go take some rest until we go to the doctors." suggested Ulrich.

"Really, well ok." she went upstairs and laid on the bed. "She's really tired." said Sam. "Yeah, I'll go check on her." Ulrich went upstairs to check on his girl. "Hey baby, you ok?"

"I've been better, but I'll be ok when the pregnancy is over."

"Well it's almost time to go to the doctor. You think you can make it?"

"As long as your with me, I'll always be ok." She said giving him an award-winning smile. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Ok, we gotta get ready."

"Ok." Yumi and Ulrich striped. (it's ok people, there are together like they should be!) Ulrich watched Yumi put on a push-up bra over her perfect breasts. "Hey! Don't enjoy yourself!"

"What can I say, I can't help myself." They both laughed.

At the doctors...

"So, Yumi, so far so good. Now, to find the gender." Ulrich and Yumi were anxious to find out the sexes of their twins. "Well doctor, what's the gender?"

"It's a boy and a girl." They both smiled at each other. "So when do you think they'll be ready?"

"In about maybe, 3 to 4 months. Maybe even less."

"The quicker, the better!" The doctor walked out of the room. "So do you know what we have to do?"

"Uh, buy more baby clothes."

"No silly! We have to buy the babies furniture. Gosh, you have no baby experience." she said teasing him.

"Well excuse me, besides I lost my virginity to you didn't I?"

"Well I don't know. I don't know what you did after I left."

"Yumi, please, you know me, unless you were jealous?"

"So what if I was? Your were jealous when you saw me and Jake together."

"And your point is."

"There is no point! You are the same cute, dumbo that I knew back at kadic."

"Cute yes but dumbo?" Yumi gave him a look. "Well maybe I can be sometimes."

"Duh!"

"C'mon pretty face, I'll buy you something to eat. I'm getting hungry too."

"Oh ricky, your such a sweetheart!" Yumi said in a British accent and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Why, thank you my lady."

**So, what do you guys think! I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm having trouble with my computer. What a bitch, am I right!**


	18. Chapter 18

Well people! This is chapter...18 right, i almost forgot! Well here i bring to you...CHAPTER 18! again...I'm gonna stop talking now...

"So Yumi what did the doctor say?" asked the crazy couple.(the crazy couple is odd and sam for those of you who don't know!) "I'm having a boy and a girl."

"Cool! Now I can help you pick out a name for your kids! I better be the godmother!"

"SAM! I have'nt even gone into labor yet! Calm your ass down! If you wanna go insane why don't you let Odd fuck you and let his sperm go into your egg and start fertilization...or whatever happens in that procedure."

"Well right now, i don't wanna have sex, not until i get drunk."

"Wait i'm stil confused, do women have sex drives or-"

"SHUT UP!" said Ulrich, Yumi and Sam in unison. "Sometimes you sound just like Sissi." Ulrich said. "Hey, don't compare me too that big, ugly piece off dirty shit! I much more than that"

"Sure you are."

"So have you talked with Jeremy and Aelita?" asked Yumi. "Don't know, don't care!"

"But i didn't ask that."

"And i didn't ask for a playstation 3."

"Odd, shut up before you end up in a hospital, breathing through tubes." said Yumi deadly.

"Ulrich, take care of your wife over here."

"Odd, god help you."

"Fine but tomorrow she wake up as bridezilla!" said Odd.

"Don't make me slap the Italian or white or whatever you are out of you!"

"You see, i told you she was racist, i told ya, i told-" Sam had slaped him. "Thanks, i needed that."

"Your welcome."

"So Yumi, you wanna go with me to Victoria Secret?"

"Why?" asked Ulrich. "I was talking to Yumi."

"I don't know, i get tired to quickly. I'm fat."

"Your not fat...you just happen to have people in your belly. Odd,lets go have some fun with our selfes."(meaning what?) Yumi smiled to Ulrich and recieved the message. :You guys are so disrespectful."

"What, were not gonna have sex...Were gonna have oral sex!" Sam pulled Odd into the guest room. "Hey, you better not leave no condoms on the bed you sluts!" yelled Ulrich. This made Yumi laugh. "So, wanna watch a movie?"

"Only if you make popcorn." Yumi said sweetly.

"Wait, i thought women were supposed to make the food?"

"Excuse me!" Yumi said playfully. "Ok, ok, i go do it."

5 minutes later...

"So what movie, Saw 3, Resident Evil or Epic movie?"

"Uh...well"

"Yes?"

"Oh, what about we see all of them!" Yumi said.

"All of them, were gonna be here all night. I'm gonna get nightmares and your gonna piss on your pants."

"Oh come on, I'm not sleepy yet and i have you to help me face my fears...in movies."

"Oh how sweet" he said sweetly and put one of the movies in. They watched epic movie first.(That movie was so funny!) "Om my god, i can't believe he did that!"

"Me niether!" they finished watching the movie and went to the kitchen.

"So you think the two love birds finished with their lovely sex?

"Can't say, i didn't hear sam yell like a damn horse."

"Why you have to be so mean?"

"I'm not mean, it's the truth."

"True!"

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"Your almost done." Ulrich said soothing her swollen stomach.

"yeah well i blame you." Ulrich laughed. "Yeah well, You know i love you."

"I love you too. And you'll be there when i go into labor screaming my ass of trying to get the baby out of my privie, right?"

"Uh...-"

"I'll take that as a yes." Yumi ran upstairs giggling.

"Where are you going my love?" Yumi continued to to giggle and ran upstairs to the bathroom. "Crazy women!" he yelled. Odd had just came out of the guest room. His hair was a mess and his clothes. "Odd, what the hell!"

"What, i made love with her. I have a feeling i'm gonna be horny all night."

"Of coarse you are."

"Hey, everybody gets horny when they have sex. You did when you stuck your manhood into Yumi's womenhood."

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah but what?"

"Yeah but i don't even remember, we were drunk. We were high...real high."

"Yeah but this time we didn't use it."

"What."

"Yep."

"So Sam is gonna get pregnant."

"What! she is, i'm not ready to be a father."

"Odd, calm down! I'm not saying it 100, i'm just saying!"

"Oh, ok...wait, what percent are you talking about?"

"ODD, FORGET IT!"

"Just tell me! A man needs to know!" Yumi was annoyed and sreamed at the yelling men. "HEY! Could you guys shut the f up you dicwises."

"sorry honey." Said Ulrich and gave odd a look and joined his girl.

"Hey baby."

"Yeah." Yumi was in her underwear. She got a little big but still had a nice curvy body. Ulrich stared at her butt. "Could you stop daydreaming."

"..." No answer. Yumi walked up to him and sat on his lap and kissed him. "What are doing i ask again."

"Uh...well i was looking at your ass but then you came and kissed me." Ulrich sqeezed her butt making her giggle. "I could slap you but i'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?" asked Ulrich making a cute puppy face.

"Cause i don't wanna damage you perfectly sexy face." Yumi pushed him on the bed and kissed him while he massaged her inner thighs going to her womenhood.(People remeber, pregnant women always go on top of the man.) Yumi moaned really loudly. She felt really high and horny. He too was feeling something. He picked yumi off of him and continued to kiss her. "I love you Yumi."

"I love you too" They stopped kissing and looked at each other. "Do you really love me?"

"Of coarse i do Yumi,why?"

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that...that-"

"That i might leave you."

"..."

"Yumi, i promised you that i would never, ever do that to you. I'm not him, you need to trust me ok. I don't want you to worry ok." Ulrich said wiping her tears away. He huged her tightly. she closed her eyes. "I trust you Ulrich."

"I know you do just trust me a little more." She nodded and layed her head on his chest. Ulrich stroked her hair making her fall asleep...

**Well there you go people. I finally updated. For some reason, i think this chappie was kinda crappy or corny but don't worry the good stuff will come next so keep reading and review please! Oh and who thinks that i should do a sequel to this story? Yes, no or hell yeah or hell no! Just tell me but don't say it mean, or you will make me cry. NOT! Just anwser people!**


	19. What happened?

Well i was surprised about the last chapter. I actually thought that i was not gonna get any review, actually, i thought the chapter was really crappy but i guess i was wrong. You guys actually loved it! I know, you all love me! I'm just gonna refresh your memories and give you the ending of chappie 18!For those of you who have bad memory...sadly like me! i mean, i could'nt even remember about...why am i still talking! I guess i'm kinda nervous about THE REALLY BIG TEST THAT I HAVE TO TAKE NEXT WEEK AND IF I DON'T PASS IT, I'LL HAVE TO REPEAT THE FREAKIN GRADE! Wow, i fell so much better now!

NOW READ!

_"Do you really love me?"_

_"Of coarse i do Yumi,why?"_

_"I'm afraid."_

_"Afraid of what?"_

_"Afraid that...that-"_

_"That i might leave you."_

_"..."_

_"Yumi, i promised you that i would never, ever do that to you. I'm not him, you need to trust me ok. I don't want you to worry ok." Ulrich said wiping her tears away. He huged her tightly. she closed her eyes. "I trust you Ulrich."_

_"I know you do just trust me a little more." She nodded and layed her head on his chest. Ulrich stroked her hair making her fall asleep..._

ACTUALLY, NOW YOU CAN READ...MY BAD!

Yumi had woken up next to her man. Her sexy Ulrich. He was sound asleep. His messy brown brunentt hair and his tan complextion just made him cuter. She smiled at him. As much as she wanted to enjoy that moment, she had cramps and the babies were kicking. She buried her face under the sheets and moaned in pain. She was groggy and cranky. This day was not gonna be good...

"Hey Guys." Sam said quietly entering Yumi's and Ulrich's Her hair was kinda messy and she looked groggy. "Hi sammy." replied Yumi in a dreadful voice. "Are you felling well?" Yumi looked at her in are you kidding me kinda look. "Uh, I'll take take that as a no."

"Exactly! Mind helping me get up, please." Yumi said. She didn't want to wake up Ulrich. Sam smiled and grab her hand and pulled her up gently. "You have a big belly."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, mock me while you can but let see you get pregnant." They both went into the bathroom. "So, i guess your having pain again?" Sam said looking at Yumi while she brushed her teeth. "Uh...Well...No shit sherlock!"

"Gosh, you don't gotta be so rude."

"I'm not being rude!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!" Yumi was about to explode. She calmed down. "Sorry, my hormones are over reacting again."

"Yeah, i kinda figured that like, 10 minutes ago-"

"Oh, shut up!" Yumi walked out of the bathroom into the living room and sam followed. "Hey, wanna play video games?"

"What?"

"video games?"

"No, i got that, but why?"

"Oh, c'mon, it will entertain so you don't have to think about the pain." Yumi looked at her like she was drunk. She just shrugged. "Ah, what the heck, let me beat your ass." She grabbed one of the controllers. "In your damn dreams!" They ended up playing Heilo 3(i love that game but it was kinda gay, well to me). Yumi was focused on the game. She was punching buttons and so was sam. All you could hear was the explosions of the game. Ulrich heard noise from the living room and sat up and realized that Yumi was not there. He rubbed his eyes until the sleppiness was gone.(Funny word!)Odd came into the room. "Hey dude."

"Hey."

"Uh, I guess Yumi is not here?"

"Sam too?"

"Yeah, what are they doing?"

"Lets go find out." They walked downstairs to the living room and saw the girls playing video games. "Well what do we have here?" asked Ulrich.

"Quiet, i'm trying to best Sam."

"Like i said, in your dreams!"

"Whoe, i have'nt seen you guys play video games in a while!" said odd.

"Thats because we just started playing! Now shut up before you make me lose." ansewerd Sam. "Well i'm hungry." Said Ulrich. "Me too, i'm out." said Yumi. "Wait, nobody won yet!" yelled Sam.

"Lets see who wins once you stop screaming!"

"Guys...I mean ladies, calm down, why don't we go out to eat?" asked Odd.

"Yeah like...Mcdonalds or denny's?" suggested Ulrich.

"Ok, i'll go change." said Yumi.

"Don't take to long! Were starving!" yelled Odd.

"SHUT UP!" said Yumi and Sam in unison.

At Mcdonalds...

"I thought we were going to Denny's?" said Odd

"Odd, stop whining like a little bitch, no one likes Denny's anyways."

"Well i do!" (Me too!)

"Well than your a dick head!" (I'm not a dickhead!)

"Odd,stop complaining." said Sam. "You know Yumi's a little cranky."

"A little, ok let me tell you-" Sam nuged him in the side. "Were here." They went through the drive through. "So what do guys want?" asked Ulrich.

"Get me anything."

"Me too."

"Me three."

They bought the Mcgriddle or what ever it's called.(I don't eat Mcdonalds that much)

I'm gonna rush this a little ok. There dropped Odd and Sam at their place and so Yumi and Ulrich are back in their house alone...

"Uh,I'm so tired!" complained Yumi.

"My back hurts from the damn car seat."

"Well i can't wait till my labor date!"

"Me niether."

"What!"

"So i can start having beutiful sex with you."

"Oh Ulrich, don't be so naughty."

"But your soooo pretty!" Ulrich said giving a flirty smile. Them Ulrich kissed her softly on the lips nibbling on her bottom lip. Then the phone rang. It was Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich?" said Jeremy in a terrible voice. Ulrich noticed something weird.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

"Something happened." He said softly. His voice was hidding tears.

"Jeremy, just tell me!"

"Aelita, she, she..."

"She what?" Ulrich looked at Yumi in a worried gaze. Yumi mouthed "What happened" to him.

"Jeremy?"

"She, she..."

**Ok people, tell me what you guys thought. What happened to aelita people, what! Please review and i promise to update as soon as possible! Just review, really...**


	20. Chapter 20

I people! Well last time, you know that something happened to Aelita. Well the waiting stops here! Jeez, the suspense is killing me...

"Aelita lost the baby." Jeremy was about to break down. Ulrich was about to have heart attack. He could not breath. How could this happen. "What! jermery, you have to be kidding."

"Ulrich, this is no joke." Said Jeremy with the weakest voice.

"But...how?"

"The doctors don't know yet. But when i came home, she was on the bed bleeding." (you know where she was bleeding at. Her VAJAJA! HAHAHAHA! Ok, ok, let me stop laughing.)

"Jeremy, i'm so sorry, i don't know what to think."

"It's ok. How's Yumi been doing?"

"She's ok. Jerem, if you need any help, you know i'm here, you like a brother to me."

"I know, thanks. I'll call you later to give you any more news."

"Alright Jer, take care."

"You too." Jermery hung up the call.

"What happened?" said Yumi looking worried. Urich walked up to Yumi.

"It was Jeremy."

"Tell me what happened."

"Something happened to Aelita."

"Aelita? What?"

"Aelita...lost the baby. Something happened to the pregnacy. Yumi was shocked. How could thid have happened. Aelita is like a sister to her.

"But how?" Yumi said letting a tear drop from her eyes. Ulrich wiped the tear with his finger.

"The doctors don't know yet. Jeremy said that she was bleeding."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Ofcoarse, Jeremy will take good care of her. Yumi, i don't want you to worry."

"Ok, but i wanna go visit her."

"We will visit her but not know, you have to let her rest."

"Do you think we should tell Odd and Sam.?

"Maybe, Jeremy probably already told them."

Yumi and Ulrich were in their bedroom looking up at the blank ceiling.

"Ulrich. do you think that's gonna happen to me?" Yumi said.

"No, and it's never gonna happen to you." Ulrich said looking at her.

"Good cause i've come a long with this whole pregnacy shit to just let it get wasted."

"Yeah but soon it will all be over." Ulrich said smiling to Yumi. Yumi smiled back and quickly drifting to sleep.

**The END PEOPLE!**

**...Just kidding, so calm down and don't cry, on with the story!**

It was 2 am. Yumi eyes flickered open looking at the red numbers. The babies were starting to kick again but this time it was painful and would not stop. Yumi grabbed the sheets tightly. She groaned in pain. Shit! Was all Yumi could think of.'Why did Women have to suffer, i mean, they already gotta suffer with the period shit and now pregnacy!' Yumi thought. She kept groaning but ow, it was for real. She knew it, her water just broke. Her eyes were wide open and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yumi screamed making Ulrich fall out of the bed.(Imagine that in real life, soooo funny!)

"Oh lordy. oh lordy!" Yumi yelled. She was holding stomach and bitting her bottom lip.

"Yumi, are yo ok!" asked Ulrich."

"Ok, no i'm not ok, i need to go to the hospital!"

"Ok,ok,ok, i'll call 911!" Yumi screamed again. Ulrich could not believe it. Yumi was giving birth. He was scared. This was his first time being or actually becoming a father. He ran to the room where Yumi was and tried to calm her.

"Yumi breath in and out ok. The ambulance will be here soon!"

"I'm trying!" Yumi could'nt take it anymore. The pressure. She opened her legs and was about to push. Ulrich quickly closed her legs. "Yumi no, you can't right now you, just a little more longer."

"Ulrich i can't!" Yumi said panting hard. She just wanted to get it over with. Soon, you could here the siren from the ambulance waiting outside.

The emergency room...(Just so you know, i was laughing when i wrote this part.)

Yumi was screaming in pain You could hear the yells from the waiting room."God damn this hurts!"

"Why the heck did Ulrich had to fuck me!"

Ulrich was in the waiting room. He couldn't stand hearing or looking at Yumi while she was in pain. Finally Yumi had given birth to a baby girl and boy looking healthy as ever. Yumi held up her newly born. The doctor came into the waiting room to give the good news to Ulrich. Ulrich followed the doctor to the recovery room. "Yumi." Ulrich said. Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead. He carried his son in his arms. "Ulrich, what do you want to call our babies.

"Lets call them, Annemaria, and and Abbey. He looked at his daughter and son and smiled gratefully...

**Finally Yumi gave birth. Oh and Annemaria and Abbey are both German names. i thought they were soooo cute. This is not the end for this story it depends from the reviews and the idess, really i need ideas for the next chapter. Besides, i can't leave you people hanging with the Aelita and Jeremy conflict and the romance between Sam and Odd and the baby news from Yumi and Ulrich!**

**Chapter 20 is coming soon...**


End file.
